


Crash Into Me

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, M/M, Pining, Stanford Student Sam Winchester, discussion of sexuality, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Sam's away at Stanford, where no one knows who or what he was. And he's always been curious about maybe fooling around with a guy. Lucky for Sam, his roommate is interested.





	Crash Into Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kink Bingo, Square Filled: Handjobs
> 
> Headcanon checked!

“Hey man.”

You looked up from your laptop as your roommate closed the door behind him. He weaved around the cheap plastic coffee table and college-issued brown polyester couch, crashing face-first onto his bed on the opposite side of the dorm room. His hair fluffed up in the air before settling back on his temples to frame his face.

“Hey.” You looked back down at your statistics paper that should’ve been titled Torture 101 for how horribly boring it was. “How was Calc?”

“Lame,” Sam groaned into his pillow, still face down. “They’ve got us doing equations that I aced in high school.” His backpack flopped onto the floor as Sam rolled onto his back, shimmying out of his red Stanford hoodie. You watched him over the top of the computer screen, admiring the strip of olive skin that peeked out as his t-shirt rucked up with the heavier cotton. The edge of his blue plaid boxers showed at his waist for just a moment before Sam sat up, pulling his shirt down.

“Let’s go out,” Sam sighed. “Today sucked and Jessica and I are apparently not getting back together and I need a fuckin’ drink.”

You fought a smile at that news. Jessica was a sweet girl but as vanilla as they come. And for two quarters you’d had a crush on Sam, pining after him like a freaking tween. Whether it was a good idea or not, maybe tonight was your chance.

You shut your laptop and grabbed your black jacket. “Sure dude, let’s go out.”

Four hours later you and Sam staggered up the stairs, laughing as you tried to get the key in the door. Finally you pushed it open, nearly falling face first when Sam shoved in behind you.

“Holy shit I’m drunk,” Sam laughed, sinking down onto the couch. “We should get pizza.”

“Yeah,” you nodded, tossing your jacket onto your bed before shuffling onto the couch next to Sam. You grabbed the remote and pointed it toward the stereo, pressing play on the new Dave Matthews Band CD. You stretched your arms and legs out, yawning as you let your limbs fall back down. When you looked over at Sam you found him staring at your stomach, similar to how you’d been ogling him earlier.

“What?” you asked. You ran your hand down the front of your jeans, not a full on grope but just enough for Sam’s eyes to follow. Your cock twitched with interest when Sam blushed and looked away. “You ever been with a guy, Sam?”

You half expected him to get all sputtery and nervous like he did around new girls but he shook his head. He cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter, this time slinking to the left and closer to you. “No.”

Sam was the kinda guy that needed to think things out, and you didn’t know if he’d ever thought about you, or any dudes you knew, in a sexual way. Your eyes closed and you hummed to the music, enjoying your drunkeness. You groaned in surprise when you felt soft lips press against yours. You opened your eyes as Sam pulled back.

“I’m not gay,” Sam stated. “I’m...I guess...I haven’t ever…” he trailed off, looking down at the floor as he argued further with himself internally.

“Hey, dude, it’s cool,” you nodded. “You don’t have to like, officially come out and all that if you just wanna try something with a guy. Experimenting is cool with me.”

“That doesn’t bother you?” Sam looked at you clearly now. “I mean, it’s never bothered me that you’re bi. I think it’s pretty cool how you, you know, own it.”

You shrugged, your cock chubbing up in your jeans as Sam nibbled on his lower lip. “I know what I like.”

“Yeah?” Sam smiled.

“Yeah.” You took a deep breath. Now or never. “I really like you, Sam.”

“Oh,” he nodded, his hair falling to cover his face again. Neither of you spoke through the first half of Crash Into Me. You were losing your nerve.

“Fuck it,” you muttered. You grabbed the collar of Sam’s hoodie and pulled him towards you, your mouths colliding in a clash of teeth and lips. A few seconds in you felt Sam’s mouth part as yours did, your tongues sliding together as you pushed him back on the couch and straddled his waist. Your hands fisted in his hair, earning a muffled groan and you had to moan back when Sam’s hips lifted to add some much needed friction. You moved down against him, making out and grinding like teenagers. Your cock hardened as Sam’s mouth left yours to bite your neck, not trying to be gentle as he nibbled and sucked, hopefully leaving marks that you could press down on tomorrow and relish in the bruising.

“My bed, c’mon,” you said, your voice deep and thick with arousal. Sam let you pull him up from the couch and followed you to your full size bed. You fell onto your back and watched as he pulled his hoodie off. His head popped out of the cotton and his hair was so cute as it stuck out, charged with static in every direction. Sam crawled up the bed and settled next to you, your mouths crashing together in even more aggressive kiss. The layers of denim and cotton between you were frustrating and you really wanted to touch him.

Sam whined when you pulled back to yank your Cardinal Baseball t-shirt over your head. You watched him carefully as you fingered your zipper, popping the button on your dark denim before unzipping. Sam nodded, quickly tugging all of his clothes off until he sat in front of you naked and hard. He was definitely the hottest person you’d ever seen in real life, and that included seeing Paul Walker at a bar in San Diego last year. Sam’s muscles were strong, with just enough definition that made you want to trace your tongue all over his skin. And the bit of innocence as his fingers explored your chest was too much. Your cock throbbed against your thigh as Sam crawled over you, and you both groaned as his long thick cock lined up with yours.

“Fuck, so god damn, so hot,” you stuttered, unaware that you were actually speaking. Every slide of Sam’s hips was like lightning, the friction unbelievably pleasurable as he sucked another hickey onto your left pec.

“You’re pretty hot yourself,” Sam panted, smiling as he leaned in for a kiss. You groaned into it when you felt his fingers slide down your happy trail, his touch so soft in contrast to the rough kisses and eager friction.

“Sam,” you groaned as his hand wrapped around your cock. His thumb swept over the head to gather the precum and you groaned even louder as he rubbed over that hypersensitive nerve, uncaring that the neighbors may be able to hear you through the wall. If only they knew Mr. Vanilla A+ Student Sam Winchester was gripping your cock like this was the last and best handjob on Earth.

“You’re so hard,” Sam said softly, almost like he was amazed. You choked out a laugh, dropping your head back on the pillow before looking up at him. Sweat was dripping between your shoulder blades and your balls were tight against your body. Sam was going to make you come, and soon.

“Yeah, you do that to me, man,” you tried to smile but Sam’s hand began to move faster, slick now with precum and spit that Sam dribbled onto your cock. “Jesus Christ, dude. You sure you never done this before?”

“Well yeah, to myself,” Sam shrugged, his dimples peeking out as he smiled. “Seems like it’s pretty similar.”

“Uh huh,” you nodded, groaning as Sam’s other hand rolled your balls in his big palm. You nearly lost it when he stretched a finger behind the taut skin. Your hips started lifting off the bed, chasing Sam’s strokes. His eyes lit up as you groaned his name, your whole body floundering like a fish as you came, spurting one staggered burst and then two long streams of cum all over your chest. Sam grinned triumphantly, slowing his touch as you came down.

“Holy shit,” you gasped, watching with wide eyes as Sam trailed a finger down your chest. He sucked cum between his lips like it was a taste of a rich dessert.

“You taste different from me,” he noted.

“Shit. Yeah, ummm, everyone probably tastes different,” you grabbed your shirt and wiped off your chest before grabbing Sam’s biceps and pushing him down onto his back. You kissed him hard, loving the burn of your chins and lips together as his barely-there scruff rubbed against your five o’clock shadow.

“My turn to taste,” you grinned, pressing a kiss to his sternum, before winding your tongue around his nipples. As you made your way down his body, Sam made little delicious whiny noises, wordlessly begging for more. His cock was an impatient, angry purple, and you knew it wouldn’t take long for you to make him lose it. You slid your mouth up and down his cock, doing the tongue thing you always did with the tease at the head and the back and forth licks along the shaft. Within minutes of your faithful pattern Sam was groaning loudly, and you smiled around the throbbing cock in your mouth.

“Gonna come, gonna come, fuck fuck fuck!” Sam recited before his body went completely still and his back arched, his cock throbbing hard as his cum released down your throat. You moaned around him, helping to extend his first orgasm from a man.

“That was...awesome,” Sam gasped as you crawled back up to lay down next to him.

You tucked your hands behind your head and leaned back. “Yeah, that was great.”

For a moment you thought Sam was going to launch into a “I’m really not gay” tirade but he just hummed and took a deep breath before sittting up and grabbing his boxers and jeans. He tugged them on and then looked down at you like he just had a great idea.

“Pizza?”

“Yes!” You nodded. “But no mushrooms, you asshole. You got ‘em last time and I had to pick ‘em off.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sam rolled his eyes even though he was smiling. “Set up Grand Theft while I call and order.”

“Alright,” you smiled as you watched him walk towards the kitchenette where the pizza menus were. Shaking it off, you stopped the Dave Matthew CD and turned to the Playstation, forcing yourself to watch the game menu and not stare at your hot, shirtless roommate.

“Hey, pepperoni okay?”

“Yeah Sam, whenever you want.” You nodded at him. As Sam returned to speak into the phone you shook your head and muttered, “shit.” Sam Winchester could literally have whatever he wanted as far as you were concerned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
